random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/Contingency Orders
Contingency Orders of the Infinite Empire (Adapted from the Contingency Orders of the Grand Army of the Old Republic) Last updated ███ ABY Order 01: In the event that the Emperor is incapacitated or unfit to issue orders to the Infinite Empire, political power is to be granted to the Council of Grand Moffs and the Imperial Senate while military control is to be granted to the various Oversector-level military officers until the Emperor can be restored to operational capacity. Order 37: In the event of a hostile planet harboring Class Aurek Persons or Groups of Interest, and after receiving orders from a Sector officer, the Grand Army of the Infinite Empire is to initiate mass detainment and termination of civilians to force the surrender of said Persons or Groups. All HoloNet transmissions out of the area is to be intercepted and nearby connection nodes shut down. Addendum 37.1 All resulting cadavers are to be disposed of via incineration. Addendum 37.2 In the event that HoloNet transmissions successfully bypass blackout and enter the main HoloNet system, the Imperial Security Bureau is to begin a disinformation campaign to prevent civilian reaction. Order 65: In the event of a high ranking civilian or military leader of the Infinite Empire declared unfit to issue orders due to acts of heresy or treason, and after receiving confirmation from the Navy high command, the Council of Grand Moffs, or the Imperial Senate (decided by civilian or military status), the Grand Army of the Infinite Empire is to detain the person and utilize lethal force if necesary. All forces that actively support said person after being informed of the situation is to be declared Excommunicate Traitoris and purged under Order 66. Detained target is to be tried for treason and heresy. Order 66: In the event of an internal group acting against the interests of the Infinite Empire, the Imperial Unity, or its citizens, or have committed irredeemable acts of treason or heresy, and after receiving orders from the Emperor, the Imperial Military is to capture or purge all members of the group and utilize maximum lethal force if necessary. All captured assets are to be liquidated. Arrested entities are to be executed unless ordered otherwise. If heavy resistance encountered, Order 37 may be executed. Addendum 66.1 Any member of the Imperial Military or government who attempts to resist orders or assist groups or persons targeted by Order 66 are to be declared Excommunicate Traitoris and purged. Order 82: In the event of a planet continually resisting the Infinite Empire or the Imperial Unity or harboring traitors and/or resistance or heretical movements, and after receiving confirmation from a Sector officer, the planet is to be bombarded under Base Delta Zero with firepower under discretion of the commanding officer. The use of a Superweapon is to be decided by an Oversector officer. Order 82 is to continue until resistance ceases or all groundside life has been exterminated. Addendum 82.1 Order 82 may be overridden by an Oversector officer if the planet carries significant military or economic value and/or resource deposits. In such a scenario, Order 37 is to executed in its place. Addendum 82.2 The use of the Exterminatus protocol is permitted only if said planet has survived initial stages of Order 82 and has mounted a significant resistance or is in the process of conversion by the Ruinous Forces. Order 99: In the event of the battle droids of the Empire becoming corrupted and hostile towards Imperial forces, and after confirmation by a Sector General or Admiral, the Grand Army of the Infinite Empire is to terminate all affected droids and use lethal force. Use of mass shutdown codes and EMPs are permitted. All affected droids are to be scrapped after termination. All unaffected droids are to be shut down and reset to prevent further corruption. Addendum 99.1 In the event that the corruption is caused by external forces, the Imperial Security Bureau is to begin immediate investigations on the external forces. Order 117: In the event of a Class V biohazard discovered on a system or sector, examples including but not limited to the Imperial Bioweapons I71A Blackwing, SCP-████ "The Flood", and SCP-008, and after receiving orders from the Oversector-level political or military officer, the Imperial Military is to place the sector under quarantine and prepare to destroy all infected planets regardless of surviving civilian population count. The Grand Army of the Infinite Empire is to deploy its droid forces to contain outbreaks where possible and purge otherwise. Superweapons may be used to assist in the execution of Order 117. All civilian ships attempitng escape are to be destroyed immediately without exception. Addendum 117.1 In the event of the O5, Grand Moff or officer incapacitated or unfit to issue orders, the Sector Defense Fleet mainframe will automatically initiate Order 117. Addendum 117.2 In the event that the Imperial Military is unable to prevent the spread of the disease, and that the biohazard has breached through all quarantine attempts, the Imperial Military is to initiate an Exterminatus protocol upon all infected planets regardless of surviving population count. Addendum 117.3 A state of emergency and martial law is to be declared immediately in the sector following first contact with biohazards. Order 150: In the event of a hostile invasion by an extragalactic species or another hostile faction and the Infinite Empire is in danger of destruction or collapse, and after receiving orders from the Navy high command, the Emperor, the Council of Grand Moffs and the Imperial Senate, the hidden Oversector Fleets of the Empire are to be mobilized immediately and prepared for imminent deployment. All Superweapon projects are to be prepared for activation. Imperial Unity members are expected to reinforce Empire positions with relief forces. Addendum 150.1 Interuniversal invasions by sufficiently powerful forces will immediately trigger Order 150 without exception. Addendum 150.2 After the REDACTED event during 999.M41, EXPUNGED will result in immediate activation of Order 150. Order EXPUNGED: In the event that the Infinite Empire and the overall Imperial Unity is in danger of total annihilation, all available colony ships are to be stocked and launched into a maximum number of safe universes as possible. The Imperial Military is to set this objectives as Strategic Value Absolute and ignore all other objectives. Loss of ships and troops are irrevelant; Imperial Military forces must hold the line until all colony ships has evacuated. Operation: Stalingrad is to be intiated immediately, and evacuation of as much of the civilian populace of the Unity is to follow. Order 150 is primed to execute as this Order is declared. Addendum Contingency: Orders 66 and 150 can only be recalled by the Emperor. All others may be recalled by the Navy high command, the Council of Grand Moffs, the Imperial Senate, or the ISB. The Foundation may recall Order 117 in certain circumstances. The Emperor has the power to execute and recall all orders. Category:Blog posts